Las ventajas de ser la bruja
by Dream.6c
Summary: Serena quería ser la blanca Nieves... pero ser bruja tiene sus muy buenas ventajas... Mi primer intento de drabble que se convirtió en mini-fic xD contiene un intento de lemmon que se convirtió en Lemmon D:... Tooodoo basado en el anime, Sailor Moon R! si no lo has visto! Vetee! veteee! este no es tu fic xD Paaaz!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola Lindas preciosas! Quería hacer un drabble porque nunca he hecho uno… pero no se si termino siendo precisamente un drabble xD, sea como sea, les dejo esta pequeñísima y corta historia ubicaba el capitulo de Sailor Moon R, ojala les guste!**_

_**Tiene ese toque 'hot' que siempre le pongo a mis historias y depende de como me vaya con los reviews, le pongo una continuación xD… o bueno, si me inspiro igual le doy una continuación.**_

_**Es un Lemmon sin terminar (nunca he hecho uno xD) así que por ser mi primera ves, ténganme paciencia! Yo no se resumir lo que quiero escribir :( y estoy aprendiendo xD**_

_**Así que Besitos!**_

_**(N/a tardía: AHHHH!, Perdónenme, perdónenme!... escribi bella durmiente en ves de blanca nieves, que era lo correcto! Uuuhhh, me castigo, me castigo! Aquí lo arregle perdoon)**_

_**Y Paz!**_

Odio las obras.

Odio la Blanca Nieves.

¡Odio a Melissa!

Ugghh ¡La odio, la odio, la odio, la odio!

Serena estaba en la sala donde ensayaban la obra de Darien viendo como Melissa lo tironeaba para que la besara y sentía arder su ira de manera escandalosa cada vez que estaba a medio centímetro de su objetivo.

Ghhh! Como odiaba a esa maldita tramposa!

Ella debería estar allí, ella debería estar esperando el beso de Darien, no Melissa, no esa ingrata, tramposa, estúpidamente linda. ¡Y maldición! ¡La chica era linda! ¡A Darien podría gustarle! Y eso no lo permitiría.

Bien.

No iba a ser la maldita blanca Nieves.

Iba a ser la bruja mala y lo aceptaría sin rechistar, pero si iba a ser la bruja e iba a ver como Darien y Melissa se besaban en escena,… bueno, no sabia que haría, pero sabia que no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados!

Melissa se sonrojaba y lanzaba de ves en cuando miradas obstinadas en su dirección, demostrándose superior ¡Gaaahhh! ¡Maldita tramposa!

Le diría a Darien que Melissa había hecho trampa, y cuando el supiera la sacaría de la obra como mínimo!, pensó animada. Pero mirando bien al hombre que leía sus libretos frente a ella se desanimo inevitablemente.

Baaghh, Tonterias, Si Darien supiera que Melissa había hecho trampa… Mmm, primero no le creería si se lo dijera, y si le creyera, probablemente diría algo así como "ella se esfuerza más en la obra que tú, cabeza de chorlito" y después ella le gritaría y le lanzaría algo, terminarían peleándose y no sacaría nada provechoso con ese encuentro.

Pero…, pero si el recordara lo que habían vivido juntos… no necesitaría esa estúpida obra para besarlo… uhhmm… esto era horroroso. ¿Cómo hacer que Darien la recordara? Pensó Serena. Pero una luz hipnótica llego a su cabeza y le hizo recordar un ligero detalle.

Darien no la recordaba ¡Pero ella si! Y ella conocía cada cosa que adoraba su príncipe de la tierra. Lo conocía completamente y conocía sus reacciones. Melissa no, ella estaba en desventaja y Serena debía ser mejor en esto que ella.

Después de todo, había vivido mucho tiempo con él, y ya habían hecho… mmm, muchas cosas.

-¡Bien chicas, excelente ensayo, nos vemos pasado mañana!- Exclamo Darien a todas las chicas cuando todas dijeron sus correspondientes escenas. Todas tomaron sus cosas comentando como seria la obra y hablando de más trivialidades mientras caminaban hacia las duchas para darse un baño.

Serena fue a tomar su mochila con una toalla y una bata para seguirlas cuando Melissa paso sonriente a su lado.

-¡Oh! Hola Serena, no te había visto.- Le dijo con sorna, Uggghh, la odio. Serena quiso degollarla, Melissa agrego con voz presumida.- Charlaría más contigo, pero tengo un ensayo privado con Darien y no quiero hacerlo esperar.

Ughh, Maldita.

Melissa se fue alegremente a las duchas y Serena consumida en rabia, la siguió dejando su toalla para el cabello accidentalmente encima de la banca en la sala. Entraron juntas y se separaron cada una en su ducha. Serena estaba dispuesta a quedarse allí dentro hasta que Melissa se fuera junto a Darien, no… esta vez, no seguiría a nadie. Si era verdad lo que decía Melissa, ella no quería saberlo.

-¡¿Serena estas Lista?- Le grito Rei desde la puerta.

-Vayan tranquilas, las alcanzare en el Crow.- Le grito de vuelta.

-¡Apresúrate Serena!- Le grito Mina cuando todas salían de las duchas.

-¡Adiós!

Serena se quedo bajo la regadera de las duchas hasta que los dedos se le arrugaron y tenía la piel enrojecida por el calor allí dentro. Se quedo hasta que escucho la última risa estúpida de Melissa en el aire, se quedo hasta que el silencio era tan profundo que solo las gotas del agua se escuchaban en todo el radio. Y cuando todo estuvo en silencio, salió hacia afuera buscando sus cosas.

Saco su toalla para el cuerpo y se tomo la diligencia de secar cada tramo de él. Busco su toalla para el cabello pero ummhh, maldita sea, se le había quedado en la sala. Bien, no había nadie en el auditorio ni en la sala, no habría problema en buscarla. Por lo que se puso unas braguitas pequeñas de encaje, un sujetador a juego y la bata encima, por si es que alguien de pronto se le ocurría entrar, ella se podría cubrir con rapidez. Y partió de pronto, mas alegre.

Tal y como lo imagino, el auditorio estaba vacío, por lo que la sala también tendría que estarlo así que enrollando su cabello hacia un costado para no mojarse, entro sin golpear.

Mmm…, donde estará esa toalla, se pregunto mirando directamente a la banca donde la había dejado.

-No es bueno ser la bruja mala ¿No es así, cabeza de chorlito?- Se escucho una voz con burla a sus espaldas, Serena se paralizo. Conocía muy bien esa voz.

No se movió pensando en todas sus posibilidades, primero ¡Bien! Melissa había mentido, segundo ¡Ahh! Estaba en bata y ropa interior cerca del amor de su existencia, y tercero ¡Ugghh! Maldito arrogante.

-¿Qué? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? O por fin te diste cuenta que no sirves para el teatro.- Le dijo Darien burlescamente cuando ella no contesto. Maldito, le demostraría que ella era la mejor. ¡Huumm! Se le ocurrió una idea.

Miro de reojo al arrogante de su Darien… una muy, muy buena idea.

-¿Sabes algo? No es tan malo ser la bruja mala.- Le dijo girándose lentamente hacia él, sin ningún pudor a su casi total desnudez. Vio como Darien –también en bata, pero la suya cerrada correspondientemente– tragaba saliva al notar su ausencia de ropa. Sonrío.

-¿A-así?- Dijo tartamudeando levemente. Ella asintió a su rostro enrojecido que no podía apartar la mirada de su cuerpo.

-Si… de hecho, ser bruja es mucho, mucho mejor.- Le dijo Serena, Darien se esforzó en sobremanera para mantener sus ojos en los de ella. Serena camino ligeros pasos cerca de él, viéndolo alejarse un poco. Le hablo con un tono totalmente sensual que ni sabia que tenia.- ¿No quieres saber porque?

Darien asintió torpe, embobado y mudo. Serena lanzo una pequeñísima risa que resonó en los oídos de ambos.

-Simple. Las princesas deben ser educadas,- se acercó un paso.- amables,- se acercó otro.- serenas,- Darien se alejó otro paso de ella y se cayo torpemente sobre el sillón donde se había recostado Melissa cuando esperaba el beso, Serena sonrió maliciosa.- serias y muy, muy refinadas.- Termino con una sonrisa cuando quedo rozando rodilla con rodilla a Darien.

El apenas y podía ocultar el gran bulto que se levantaba majestuoso en su regazo.

-En fin.- Dijo Serena encogiéndose de hombros elegantemente. Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo.- Es mucho mejor ser una bruja…

Darien trago saliva pesadamente y aferro sus manos a los cojines del sillón para no tomar a Serena y caer en su juego.

-Sol-lo por eso, te gusta mas ser bruja.- Le dijo, porque necesitaba decir algo para controlarse.

Serena puso una mano en su cadera abriendo aun más su bata y la otra la llevo a su barbilla con un gesto de meditación.

-No…- Le dijo,- me gusta mas ser una bruja mala, porque una princesa no podría hacer esto…

Y acto seguido, lo beso sentándose a horcajadas encima de él e introduciendo sus manos por dentro de su bata acariciando su cuello y pecho. Darien levanto las manos para detenerla pero en vez de eso, la acaricio por la cintura y la apego inevitablemente más a él.

Ella comenzó con un beso inocente, haciendo una parodia juguetona del juego que había protagonizado hace algunos segundos y Darien se desespero con la lentitud de su beso. La tomo con fuerza apretándola contra su erección y besándola con el fuego de un hombre hambriento. Ella sonrió contra sus labios y abrió la boca dándole paso ha profundizar el beso. Paso las manos por su cabello notando que estaba mojado aun.

Gimió. Oh Dios, Serena había gemido excitada cuando Darien mordió su labio inferior y se introdujo en su boca. Y él no podía creer que la niña cabeza de chorlito que tanto le gustaba pudiese tener un lado tan malignamente sensual.

Serena abrió la bata azul que traía el notando el er, 'ligero detalle' de que Darien estaba desnudo bajo ella. Darien la acaricio por cada rincón posible de su piel sin dejar de besarla y pasando sus manos por su estomago, las subió para encontrar el broche entre sus pechos del sujetador que ella traía. Serena se sobresalto cuando Darien soltó sus senos desnudos y los tomo con ambas manos, apretando y masajeando los contornos de su figura.

¡Bien Serena!, ahora es el momento de terminar con esto y darle el golpe maestro. Pensó ella. Pero Darien levanto la cadera presionando placenteramente la punta de su miembro con su entrada cubierta de encaje haciéndola dudar.

Serena gimió, y lo empujo con fuerza para que dejara de besarla.

-Y… es por eso…, que prefiero ser una bruja.- Le dijo con la respiración pesada presionándolo contra el sillón. Darien tenia ambas manos en cada pecho de ella, y Serena con una sonrisa superior a alguien que gana la batalla, se las saco dejando caer sus pechos desnudos a su mirada hambrienta.

Se levanto de su regazo notando como Darien la miraba con una combinación de excitación y asombro, y dejándolo desnudo con la bata abierta, una erección punzante y casi acostado en el sofá, camino libremente hacia la salida. Cuando estaba a un metro de llegar se volvió a mirarlo.

-Oh, por cierto, en este segundo acabo de tener una ligera crisis de amnesia, tu deberías hacer lo mismo.- Le dijo Serena con burla y una sonrisa, sin siquiera molestarse en cubrir su desnudez, luego puso un gesto pensativo y agrego.- Me pregunto,… que diría la blanca Nieves si se enterara que la bruja beso a su príncipe…

Y se fue con una sonrisa triunfante.

Darien no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Y cuando Serena se fue, solo atino a pensar tres cosas

¡Mierda! Tendría que darse una buena ducha y una buena… er, bueno, calmarse el ansia.

¡Mierda! Esa niña vería que no podía dejarlo así y salirse con la suya.

¡Mierda! ¡Como le encantaban las brujas!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A pedido del púbico! Un capitulo 2 :D!**_

_**Este capitulo lo ubique el el cap 50 de Sailor Moon R. (Si no has visto la serie, no lo entenderás) Lose, lose… muchas deben preguntarse '¡Pero Vale! Ese capitulo va antes que el de la Blanca Nieves!' Y también lose! Pero quería que la historia estuviera 100% del anime, y como quería concordancia, no encontré ningún cap después del de la Blanca Nieves para escribirlo…**_

_**Asi que imaginemooos que este cap va después xD!**_

_**Y Eso, saludos a;**_

_**Saori-Luna: Siempre me imagine un lemon en esa parte, simplemente esperaba que alguien lo escribiera antes que yo xD**_

_**Sailor Nemesis; Me robaste la idea xD! Pensamos lo mismo al parecer xD**_

_**Ukkas: Aquí va otro Cap :)**_

_**Marie Madeimoselle Chiba; Si porbre Darien, aunque a mi parecer se lo merecia xD**_

_**Alejandra; Que bueno que te gustara :)**_

_**Soylaprincesitamoon; Tu review vale por 50 continuaciones! Me alegre muuchisimo cuando lo lei xD**_

_**Eli Chiba; ¡No soy mala! ¡No soy Mala! O no tanto?**_

_**Ascella star; Bueno, también puedes ser bruja xD, Gracias por el 10! Me alegro :D**_

_**SalyLuna; ¡Se quedo con ganas! Pues aquí le traeemoooos un seguuuundo capituuulo! (voz teatral) xD por el muy comodo precio de… bueno, de nada xD**_

_**The angielu;Yo rogaaaabaa! Porque algo asi pasara en el anime :(, pero bueno, en el manga fue mucho mejor 1313 xD**_

_**SirenaMisty; Me alegra que te encantara :D Saludos!**_

_**Yesqui2000 y Minisvenus; Las pongo juntas porque… ¿Qué haría yo sin sus reviews? ¡Las adooooro! Me encantan, me encantan! Son tan tiernas y graciosas y expresivas! Son mis lectoras favoritas! En serio! ¡Muchas muchas gracias! Un Agradecimiento especial a ustedes! Que siempre, siempre me siguen *-***_

_**Isa; Aquí va una segunta parte linda ;D**_

_**Luz K; Yo también rei de mis propias ocurrencias xD**_

_**Linamoon19; Yyyyyyy… se desquito con Serena! Bravo!**_

_**Ediebella; Se te extraña en los reviews xD! Aquí vamos con Mas!**_

_**Un saludo a toooooodaaas! A todas las quieeroo y me animas!**_

_**Gracias!**_

_**Pd: Sean amables con esta parte ;)**_

_**Paz!**_

(*-*)… (*-*)… (*-*)… (*-*)… (*-*)

-La verdad, es que no me gustan los juegos tan rudos.- Dijo Cabeza de chorlito alegremente, Darien la miro con fijeza… no, a ella no le gustaban los juegos rudos, le gustaban _otros _tipos de juegos. Melissa puso esa cara de altanera que siempre colocaba junto a Serena.

-Ganar una batalla tiene sentido, pero tu admites tu derrota aun antes de luchar… que cobarde eres, Pobrecita.- Dijo Melissa burlescamente. Por alguna extraña razón, Darien sintió deseos de hacerla tragar sus palabras.

-¡Que dijiste!- Le dijo Serena molesta. Bien, ¡Defiéndete cabeza de Chorlito!

Ambas chicas se fulminaron con la mirada y un holograma apareció tras ellas. Bien, podría felizmente interrumpir. Darien disparo al holograma asiéndolas separarse. Melissa aprovecho el momento.

-¡Aaah! Puedes seguir abrazándome todo el tiempo que quieras.- Dijo Melissa cayendo en sus brazos.

-Lo siento, pero no te complaceré.- Le dijo Darien con rudeza, la miro feo y la empujo de su lado con fuerza. Melissa no podía insultar a Serena y salirse con la suya, eso solo lo podía hacer él. Luego mirándola de forma reprobatoria a su rostro ofendido agrego.- No te puedes ganar el corazón de alguien empleando la fuerza.- Le dijo.

Aunque tampoco podría ganárselo de otra forma, pensó. Melissa lo miro enfadada. Y una mano apareció de atrás suyo golpeando amistosamente su hombro.

-Es verdad, vaya que eres especial.- Le dijo la rubia bruja que lo volvía loco. Rayos, ella no lo volvía loco, simplemente era una chica desquiciante.

Pero como la chica era miedosa, basto que apareciera un monstruo a sus espaldas para que huyera precipitadamente.

-Uh ¡Aaaaahhhhh!- Grito Serena huyendo despavorida.

-¡Espera cabeza de chorlito! ¡Te vas a perder aquí!

El hizo lo único que podía hacer. Corrió tras ella.

(*-*)… (*-*)… (*-*)… (*-*)… (*-*)

La amaba…

La amaba…

Oh Dios, la adoraba…

No podía evitarlo, en estos momentos la adoraba y de hecho, le pondría un altar a Melissa. ¡Esto era estupendo! Le había dado la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse de Serena! ¡Excelente!

Serena se había hecho la tonta desde que ocurrió ese pequeño percance en la sala del auditorio. Actuaba como si nada, hablaba como si nada, como si nunca lo hubiese dejado desnudo y excitado en aquel lugar, con solo el recuerdo de consuelo. Y Darien se había prometido a si mismo que se las pagaría como de lugar.

Tenia que admitirlo, le había sorprendido mucho ver sola a Serena peleando con su gato afuera del juego, y en realidad, no había pensado que era su oportunidad hasta que Melissa los hizo entrar todos juntos. Después de todo, jamás la habría invitado a entrar al juego con él, aunque ganas no le faltaron. Pero no podía invitarla, porque si lo hubiese hecho Serena habría pensado que logro su objetivo la otra tarde, por esa razón, no había podido obligarla a entrar al juego con él, por lo que si estaban juntos, debía ser accidental y no premeditado.

Y se encontró con Melissa…

La caballerosidad era un rasgo que el fomentaba y aplaudía, por lo que intentaba ser lo mas caballeroso posible… bueno, con todos menos con Serena, que lo ponía con cierto grado de tensión y alertaba tanto sus sentidos que no recordaba como ser caballeroso con una mujer y luego entraban las peleas… pero ya se estaba alejando del tema.

Melissa tuvo un percance y Darien fue su héroe. Serena, -celosa como solo ella sabia ser- había decidido que los acompañaría a ambos en la trayectoria y el había dado un grito de victoria en su interior.

¡Oh! Pero como había deseado golpear a Steve cuando la abrazo dentro del juego. Es cierto, Darien no la abrazaba, pero si él no lo hacia, Steve menos. Había desarrollado un grado enorme de posesividad en torno a ella, y había apretado sus manos para no jalarla de sus brazos. Y como él no era tonto, había notado perfectamente que Steve quería algo más con su Cabeza de chorlito. Que siguiera soñando, la chica era de él.

Por lo que cuando Steve elimino al mismo holograma que él, la reacción fue obvia y la competencia se torno entre ellos como un huracán arrasador. Prácticamente no competían por ganar, o demostrarle al otro que eran los mejores. Competían por la absurda cabeza de chorlito que miraba maravillada sus habilidades. Serena hablo y Darien se dio cuenta que estaba compitiendo con un chico que simplemente la había abrazado. ¡Que mierda le ocurría!

-¡Muy bien! Fantástico, ¡Los dos son muy buenos!- ¡¿Queee? ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta? No podía simplemente decir _Oh Darien, eres muy bueno_, en vez de decir _los DOS son muy buenos._Esta chica podía ser muy ingenua.

Y luego llego la bendita parte donde peleo con Melissa. Por cierto ¡Gracias Melissa! Ahora corría tras la chica dejando atrás a esos otros dos que los acompañaban. ¡Perfecto! Las cosas no podrían haber salido mejor.

-¡Serena!- Grito cuando la vio a unos metros de él. Ella se giro inocentemente a su encuentro.

-¡Darien!- Respondió ahh…, que bien se escuchaba su nombre en sus labios.

Darien se acercó a ella con rapidez y la acorralo entre sus brazos.

-¿De verdad crees que puedes irte y dejarme así…?- Le pregunto Darien, mientras la arrastraba a un rincón del laberinto donde las cámaras no podrían verlos.

-Yo… er, no sé de que me hablas Darien…- Dijo ella, sonando nerviosa. Darien le hubiese creído en otra ocasión, pero después de lo que paso en el auditorio, jamás le creería sus intentos de inocencia.

-¿A no?...- Le pregunto con sensualidad y amenaza. Serena se estremeció en sus brazos.- ¿Acaso no eras tu la que me dejo desnudo y excitado en el auditorio?

-No recuerdo nada de lo que dices.- Le dijo ella negando con la cabeza y apegándose a la pared donde Darien la había aprisionado. Él le quito el visor que traía en los ojos y se quito el suyo propio.

-Oh… es una lastima…, parece que tendré que recordártelo _brujita._- Le dijo.

Tomo su rostro con brusquedad y pasión, y la beso. Serena gimió en respuesta y se aferro a su cuello con fuerza. Darien rozo con su lengua el labio de Serena y ella le abrió la boca sin rechistar, cayendo presa de la pasión que los embargaba. Oh Dios… como le encantaba la boca de esta niña. Podría pasarse besándola eternamente y seria el hombre más feliz del planeta. Jadeo entrecortadamente cuando bajo sus manos a su cintura, y después a sus muslos. Era tan suave, las lisa… tan perfecta.

-¿Ya olvidaste las ventajas de ser la bruja mala?- Le pregunto con un ronco ronroneo en su oído, y agradeció mentalmente la falda corta de Serena. Se la subió sin problemas y la apego a su erección. Serena gimió en respuesta.

-¿O ahora quieres ser la princesa educada?- Le pregunto mordisqueándole el labio inferior e introduciendo las manos en sus braguitas, acariciando su redondo trasero desnudo. No tubo delicadeza, y la bajo las bragas sin ningún pudor, dejándolas atascadas entre sus pies.

-Yo…- respondió con un gemido Serena al sentirse tan íntimamente acariciada, las manos de Darien eran fuego sobre su piel y la quemaban de manera muy placentera.- Mmmm…

-Aun así… no creo que sea un problema pervertir a la princesita.- Le dijo él adelantándose a sus palabras. Le saco el chaleco que usaba y forcejeo para sacárselo por la cabeza.

Ella no podía luchar contra su fuerza, por lo cuando el forcejeo y le intento sacar el chaleco, este quedo atascado en los brazos de Serena a causa de las muñequeras que usaba, y Darien se aprovechó de la situación y amarro sus brazos por sobre su cabeza con su propio chaleco.

Serena quedo pegada a la pared con las manos atadas sobre su cabeza, las braguitas en el suelo, y la falda aun arriba por las manos de Darien.

El la soltó y la miro evaluadoramente.

-Mmmm… aun falta algo.- Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, a pesar de que su pantalón no podía ocultar el nivel de su excitación. Y es que era imposible para él no sentirse abrumado por la visión. Era endemoniadamente placentera.

Darien se acercó nuevamente a ella y pasando las manos por la cintura de ella se acero al broche entre sus senos, que lo apartaban de la hermosa visión. Oh Dios, le encantaba su piel, se sentía como tocando el satín mas suave creado. Lo abrió suavemente y sus senos cayeron como ofrendas en sus manos. Los toco con las manos ardiendo de pasión y acaricio sus pezones enviando descargas de placer por el cuerpo de ambos. Un roce profundo, un roce perfecto.

-Muy lindos…- Le dijo de manera aprobatoria, y bajo la cabeza para tomar uno de sus pezones con la boca. Succionando y lamiendo toda la piel que había en ellos. Serena tenia un perfume a rosas y un sabor levemente salado a causa del sudor. Gimió en sus brazos cuando el levanto una de sus piernas y la acaricio con su mano libre el muslo y su trasero. Aprisionándola y pegándola cada vez mas a la pared.

-Darien…- Gimió rogándole algo de lo que no estaba seguro. Su tono fue tan seductor que Darien casi, _casi, _olvido su propósito en esta ocasión.

-No es divertido ¿No es así Serena?- Le pregunto dejando sus senos e introduciendo un dedo en su interior. Volviéndola loca.

-No… entiendo.- Le respondió Serena con un aire entrecortado. Abrumada por todo lo que la hacia sentir.

-Quiero decir cabeza de chorlito… que la próxima vez, no dejes el trabajo sin terminar.- Le dijo Darien dándole un último beso lleno de pasión y algo mas que no entendía.

La soltó de golpe y ella jadeo frustrada por su partida.

-Oh… por cierto, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste tu?- Pregunto con inocencia.- ¡Ah! Ya lo recuerdo!, en este segundo acabo de tener una ligera crisis de amnesia, tu deberías hacer lo mismo…- Le dijo con una risa repitiendo sus palabras, Serena lo miro atónita.- Apresúrate, aun quiero ver que tan mal disparas.

Y la dejo allí, semi desnuda en un lugar publico. Serena se sintió enrojecer mientras luchaba por bajarse el chaleco. ¡Dios, la había hecho buena! Darien había usado su misma moneda como venganza y había sido extremadamente audaz. No podría tomarlo a la ligera nuevamente.

La humillación de la situación no pudo contra su excitación, pero la frustración sin pudo. Por lo que Serena logro arreglarse la ropa a trompicones y lanzo un último grito.

-Ghhhh ¡DARIEEEEN!

¿Él quería que terminara el trabajo? Pues bien, lo terminaría.

Sonrió malignamente. Que se preparara, porque ella se encargaría de que por fin la recordara.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Holaaa Lindas preciosaaas! **_

_**La tercera y ultima parte :D! Soooy Feeeliz! Por fin pude llevar esta historia al 'papel' xD y se las traigo con mucho amor!**_

_**Agradecer a;**_

_**Ukkas; Graaaacias! Me alegro que te alla gustado, para eso estamos nosotras!**_

_**Dayanna;¡Yo insisto! Y para mi Darien si se puso celoso! Y nadie me hara cambiar de opinión! Noooo nunca jamas xD**_

_**Lis G:Y la ultima parte! Para ti y para todas :)**_

_**SalyLuna; Quieeeen terminara el trabajo ! Aquí lo veremos! xD, me alegro que te gustara :D**_

_**Sailor Nemesis; Pucha que eres seca (termino chileno para describir a la gente muy inteligente) pensamos lo mismo! Eso pensé yo cuando comencé con el drabble.**_

_**Linamoon19;Graaacias, graciaaas! (Me saco el sombrero agradeciendo xD, ok.. no) Me alegra que te gustara xD**_

_**Yesqui2000; Uff, yo quería que Darien recordara como en el anime –recuerda que base esta historia solo y principalmente en el anime- por lo que igual espero que te guste! Si no es asi.. peeerdonnaaaamee! D:**_

_**Saori-Luna; Leerla en la mañana, la continuación en la tarde Y el final al otro dia! Que mejor que eso!**_

_**Isa; Gracias! Gracias! Llorare :'D… agradecer el premio que me das a mi mama, a mi papa, a mi hermano, a mi hermana, a mi tia, mi tio, mis diez primos, mis 15 primas,¡A ustedes!, a Wikipedia, a Youtube, a Tutv… y bueno… a todos xDDD**_

_**Pd; Capitulo ubicado en el episodio 58-59… la primera parte es la serie… asi que si quieren! Se la saltan… aunque yo encontré necesario escribirla xD lo que va debajo de la carita (*-*)**_

_**Ojala les guste y Mucha, muuchaa Paz!**_

_**Nos veeemos!**_

**(*-*)… (*-*)… (*-*)… (*-*)… (*-*)**

Había sido un tonto, Ella le había dicho, lo había advertido.. y el muy tonto, en su afán de seguir con el juego, no la había escuchado. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No podía perderla…, no a ella, que se había encarnado y encerrado en su corazón. No…

_-¡Hola! ¿Qué haces por aquí cabeza de chorlito?- _Le había preguntado él, molestándola. Su sonrisa animada le había derretido el corazón, y en ese momento solo pensaba como iban a devolverse la mano.

_-¡Hola Darien!_- Lo había saludado animada, su sonrisa decayó al ver el ramo de rosas que el traía, lo miro curiosa.- _¿A dónde vas?_

-_Yo voy para allá.- _Le había respondido él apuntando el departamento de Melissa, Serena se giro con cierto temor en su mirada azul que el ignoro.- _Supe que Melissa no ha ido a la escuela porque esta enferma…_ Ella se giro a él como si se sintiera ofendida..., perfecto.

_-¡Eso no es cierto! Se esta haciendo la enferma para no ir a la escuela_.- El la miro sorprendido. Es decir, sabia que Melissa no era la persona mas honesta del mundo ¿Pero hacerse la enferma para no ir a la escuela? Bueno, el algo bastante ridículo. Ella lo miro fijo tiritando levemente y le dio la espalda.- _De todos modos porque tienes que venir a preguntar por la salud de Melissa._

Ella se había entristecido. Dios, el no quería que se entristeciera… de cierta forma algo torcida, agradecía a Melissa los momentos con Serena, ya que sin su intervención no habría ocurrido nada. Busco en su mente algo que decirle, y le sonrió aunque ella no pudiese verlo… su tristeza le daba una leve esperanza y pedía al cielo que ella se sintiese como él.

-Lo que pasa es que ella nos ayudo mucho con la obra de blanca Nieves ¿O no lo recuerdas?- Le dijo él, esperando que ella captara la indirecta en sus palabras. Avanzo por delante de Serena sin notar su postura tensa y ojos tristes. ¡Que ciego podía ser!

-_¡Darien espera!- _Le grito- ¡_Ahí esta el árbol del mundo de la oscuridad! ¡Te absorberá toda tu energía! _Le grito advirtiéndole. ¡Dios! ¡Ella se lo advirtió! Y el ¿que hizo?, pues la ignoro… ¡Que estúpido había sido! Si tan solo la hubiese escuchado, no estarían pasando por esto.

-_El árbol de que… ¿de que estas hablando? Jaja_…- Se burlo.

_-¡Darien! ¡Espera un momento!_- Lo siguió ella, y el sintió su corazón crecer ante el sentimiento que crecía en él. Y eso desemboco todo el problema.

Y allí se encaminaron a la jaula del león, o del árbol en este caso.

Melissa… no, Ann los recibió alegremente, y trato de una manera demasiado amistosa a Serena, y el no había sospechado sus malas intenciones. Distraído mirando a Serena y su reacción cuando le dijeron todo lo que comería, había ignorado las peligrosas circunstancias. Estaba formando un plan en su cabeza, para darle la oportunidad a Serena de que terminaran el 'trabajo', pero todo se fue a la borda cuando Serena había gritado y el departamento había colapsado. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Serena!

-_¡Oh! No… ¡Serena!- _Había gritado cuando vio a su Serena enredada en las ramas del árbol, siendo consumida por la fuerza maligna. ¡No! Ella no por favor, ella no.

El árbol la soltó ligeramente cuando el corrió hacia ella y lo enredo a el también entre sus ramas. Dios, no importaba, que lo matara si quería, pero tenia que soltar a Serena ¡No lo soportaba.

Dios…, como amaba a esa cabeza de chorlito. Y entendió porque quería salvarla. ¡La amaba! La amaba de una manera extraña y es como si siempre la hubiese amado… ella era tan natural, tan juguetona, tan activa que él no podía evitar amarla con todo el corazón… es por eso que le seguía los juegos, era por eso que peleaba con ella. Un simple sentimiento de vulnerabilidad nacido del amor que le profesaba. Dios la necesitaba…

-_¡Darien!-_ Le había gritado ella. Preocupada aun en su debilidad. ¿Cómo podía ser tan buena?

-_¡Serena! Aquí estoy…-_Le dijo, alzando su mano con todas sus fuerzas, intentando por todos los medios poder transmitirle su amor con su solo tacto. Ella alzo la mano hacia él, mostrándole confianza.

-_Dame la mano…-_ Le respondió ella, luchando contra las ramas para poder tocarlo. Faltaba tan poco… solo unos centímetros y la tocaría. Pero era tan difícil, la rama lo apretaba, y él se afirmaba de ella intentando darse el impulso…- _Darien…_

Dios, necesitaba fuerzas, necesitaba las fuerzas por Serena. Se alzó más y logro tocarla por dos segundos, los segundos mas satisfactorios que pudo haber sentido. Sus dedos estaban helados y su tacto frágil, aun así, una oleada de electricidad se movió por sus manos y él se estiro más para tomarle la mano, pero cuando estuvo a punto de lograrlo, Alan les pateo la mano.

Alan y Ann discutieron, y Darien solo podía mirarla. No se dio cuenta cuando el árbol saco más energía de su cuerpo y cuando ya había caído en la inconciencia. Cuando despertó. En solo minutos entendió todo… absolutamente todo.

-_¿Me escuchas Darien? ¡Darien!-_ Escucho la voz de Serena llamándolo en la oscuridad…

-_Ugg… ¿Serena?- _La llamo… Oh Dios, cuanto la necesitaba..

-_¡Darien! estoy aquí…- _Le dijo ella, y él podía sentir su calor en su costado. Pero la necesitaba…, la necesitaba más que eso, por lo que alzo la mano pidiéndole la suya. Ella se la tomo rápidamente, sollozando a su lado. Él quería decirle que no llorara, que no llorara por un imbécil que no la había amado como correspondía…- _Darien…-_ Le susurro ella con tristeza…

Y luego otra pulsación de energía los empujo. Darien pudo sentir en la inconciencia un enorme dolor en su cuerpo y volvió a caer rendido, sintiendo como Serena no lo soltaba de la mano. Se obligo a abrir los ojos, necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba amarla… ¡necesitaba abrir los ojos!

-_¡Darien! ¡Darien, despierta!- _Y los abrió… pero no era Serena la que estaba a su lado, y al mismo tiempo, si lo era.

_-¿Sere..?_

_-Despierta, despierta…_

_-¿Sailor Moon?- _Repitió atónito, sin fuerzas y aun así, queriendo protegerla.

-_Soy yo… la princesa Serena, No… Serena con cabeza de chorlito-_ Le dijo, y el sentía un dolor inmenso en su cabeza. Pensamientos y recuerdos golpeándose en su corazón.

-Uh… _Serena-_ Dijo mientras tomaba su mano, porque era el único nombre que tenia lógica, el único nombre que él amaba.

-_Recobra la memoria Darien…- _le dijo tomando su mano con ambas manos y apretándola con fuerza, y todo parecía tan confuso, y a la vez, tan razonable, ella continúo hablándole, encajando sus pensamientos en un extraño rompecabezas.- _Recuerda lo que paso en la Luna, que peleaste contra el Negaverso, que siempre estabas ahí para ayudarme… y que soy la chica que daría la vida por ti…- _Le dijo entre sollozos. Y miles de imágenes aparecieron.

-_¿Memoria? ¿El mundo de la Luna?- _Todo le llegaba con un impacto demencial, Serena… transformándose en frente de él. Una capa negra y un smoking, una rosa roja entre miles…, un beso en la terraza… una espada intentando matarla y su propio cuerpo inerte protegiéndola. La amaba tanto, la amaba tanto, tanto…

-_Darien, tienes que recordar…- _Le dijo con amor tragándose las lagrimas. El hizo su mayor esfuerzo. Forzó su mente al recuerdo, intentando capturar cada escena que aparecía como flash en su interior… ahora todo tenia otro sentido.

-_¡YA BASTA!-_ Les grito Ann enviándolos nuevamente lejos.

El quiso golpearse nuevamente la cabeza y poder recordar todo lo que Serena le decía. Y al parecer Ann quiso cumplir su deseo, porque les envió fulminantes corrientes de energía intentando matarlos. Y todo era tan difícil, soportar el dolor, intentar proteger a Serena e intentar recuperar una memoria que ni siquiera sabia que había perdido, se sentía horriblemente confundido y muy mal… Serena se adelanto a sus acciones y se paro delante de él protegiéndolo. El solo pudo mirarla cansadamente desde el suelo, como ella lo defendía tiritando.

_-Por salvar a la persona que amo, podría arriesgar todo incluso mi vida…_- Y con esa frase, el flash de recuerdos se hizo solido en su mente y corazón. Era Serena, era su cabeza de chorlito y la mujer que ha amado desde su existencia en la Luna, la mujer por quien ha muerto y ha vivido… era Su Serena, su Sailor Moon, su princesa y amante.

_-Hay, que conmovedora…- _Le dijo Ann atacándola nuevamente.- _Ahora Sailor Moon, suplica por tu vida.- _Le grito Ann mandándole otra pulsación de energía maligna. ¡No! Él no podía permitirlo.

-_No me importa lo que me pase a mi, pero te suplico por la vida de Darien…-_ Dijo Serena, y el solo podía admirar la fuerza de su amor. ¡No! Nadie jamás tocaría a su princesa, nadie jamás le haría daño si él podía evitarlo, ¡Jamás!

Ann lanzo otra pulsación y Darien se lanzo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a proteger a Serena. No podía dejar que la tocara. Serena grito asustada y lo miro con horror, pero a él no le importaba. Ahora solo importaba ella, ella y su amor, ella y su vida.

Serena quedo pegada en la pared del árbol y él puso su cuerpo como barrera a los ataques de Ann. Dolía como los mil demonios, pero cada golpe lo hacia recordar otra cosa de su pasado, otra cosa que aumentaba aun mas el amor por su cabeza de chorlito. Jadeo fuertemente cuando un último golpe lo debilito y Serena lo abrazo con fuerza llorando en su hombro. Ambos cayeron de rodilla al suelo.

_No llores, _quería decirle, _No llores por mí…_, Pero la voz no le salía, y cada musculo de su cuerpo le dolía enormemente. El perfume de Serena inundaba sus sentidos y agrandaba su corazón ya acelerado. T_e amo_, quiso explicarle. T_e amo más que a nada en el mundo._

Y con el último susurro de su corazón antes de caer inconsciente, le susurro sus sentimientos a través de su cuerpo.

-_¡Darien! ¡Darien!_

Y no abrió los ojos hasta que todo hubo pasado.

**(*-*)… (*-*)… (*-*)… (*-*)… (*-*)**

**(*-*)… (*-*)… (*-*)**

**(*-*)**

-¡Auuch! ¡Me duele!- Se quejo Darien cuando Serena masajeaba sus hombros.

-Relájate, si te sigues moviendo así, no se te pasara nunca.- Le regaño Serena, Darien soltó un bufido exasperado. Molesto por tener que estar sentado aguantando la tensión de sus músculos. Serena sonreía abiertamente a él.

Ambos estaban en el templo de Rei, celebrando la victoria de hoy y aprovechando la ocasión, se había vestido con unas yukatas y planeaban ir al pequeño festival que se haría en el parque central de la ciudad. Darien llevaba su Yukata azul marino con una hamaka café claro y ella traía una rosada con un lazo amarillo. Pero mientras esperaban que comenzara el festival, Serena había insistido en desvestirlo a pesar de esa extraña timidez que había embargado a Darien y pasarle un analgésico por sus tensos músculos.

Aun se sentía abrumado tras todas las revelaciones, las cosas tornaban un sentido diferente al recuperar la memoria, y el cuerpo cansado no le impedía pensar detenidamente en cada cosa que había vivido y olvidado. Serena estaba feliz. Lógicamente,… ella no había tenido que recordar una parte de su vida esta tarde, por lo tanto, se encontraba de las mil maravillas sentada a su lado y pasándole inocentemente sus pequeñas manos por los hombros.

Podría pasarle sus manos por _otras_ partes.

Bien, los pensamientos lujuriosos en torno a ella tomaban otro sentido en ese momento. Serena ya había sido suya en una vida anterior, y en esta vida, habían jugueteado sin pudor alguno. No debería sentirse tímido a su alrededor, pero aun así… se sentía inquieto y nervioso. ¡Y ella nuevamente actuaba como si nada! Como si nunca nada hubiese pasado y su inocencia siguiera tan intacta como la primera vez que él la había tocado. No sabia si eso era ser desvergonzada o… bueno, o no se.

Lo que si sabia, era que quería darla vuelta en torno suyo, y amarla como si no hubiese mañana… ¿No podía ser ella un poco mas expresiva en ese sentido? O por lo menos actuar como si se sintiera afectada… no es como si el siempre actuara así, de hecho, se esforzaba por mantener una actitud fría y distante. Pero en casos como este, son necesario un empujoncito. Serena podría, no se… decirle algo así como _'Darien, ¿te gustaría hacer el amor conmigo como perros en celo?'_, bieeeen, bien… no exactamente así, pero el entendería la directa si ella le dijera algo relacionado.

Y aagghh, todo había sido mas fácil cuando no estaba seguro de que la amaba. Ahora no solo tenia que buscar la manera de gritarle _Te Amoo!, _si no que tenia que buscar la manera de gritarte _"¡Quiero puro Daarte…!" _Darle que?, bueno darle mucho, mucho er_… "Amor"_ si eso, darle duramente todo su amor. Cosa que ella sintiera cuanto la amaba hasta el centro de su ser. Y sintiera como entraba y salía su amor dentro de ella, sintiera cada embestida que su…mmm, 'amor' le daría a su 'corazón'… y bueno, eso.

Serena _inocentemente,_ le paso las manos por el pecho, mandando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo y él se sintió estremecer desde el fondo de su ser. Se esforzó duramente por mantener la compostura.

-Bien, ya esta listo…- Le dijo ella, Darien la miro arqueando una ceja y ella se sonrojo.

El definitivamente no estaba listo. Quería que Serena terminara el trabajo, ¡Ya! Pero, aarrg… como seducirla sin aparentar que en realidad quisiera seducirla. Bueno, tendría que pensarlo después del festival.

Se acomodó su Yukata nuevamente en los hombros, mirando como Serena cambiaba su vista de 'timida' a interrogante. Bien, no la entendía… era difícil entenderla bien en momentos, siendo ella tan voluble y a veces bipolar. Ella se cruzo de brazos en un gesto obstinado y le dijo.

-Bien…, te desnude, de masajee, me siento frente a ti esperándote… dime Darien ¿Qué mas tengo que hacer para que termines el trabajo? – Le pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

Goooool, ¿No era eso lo que querías amigo? Bueno, puuuues aquí lo tieeeenes! Él se sonrojo, ¡Se sonrojo!

-¡Se-serena!- tartamudeo, ella hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

-Rei no volverá, Mina se encargara de eso… ¿Qué estas esperando? que te diga _'Oh Darien, ¿te gustaría hacer el amor conmigo como dos perros en celo?,_ bueno, pues ya te lo dije…- Le dijo con sorna, luego una sonrisa maliciosa bailo en sus dulces labios. ¡Bienvenido al juego Darien! el trago saliva pesadamente- Oh…., esperas que termine el juego yo… o no?

El no dijo nada, simplemente la miro fijamente y ella se puso de pie frente a él soltándose el cabello del peinado que traía, y dejándolo caer suelto por sus hombros. El la miro fijamente comiéndosela con los ojos y anhelando que ella siguiera soltándose cada prenda que había en su cuerpo. Serena se levanto la yukata hasta los muslos, y se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él, Darien simplemente la miro atónito por su descaro, ella sonrió con suficiencia y el comprendió que estaba cayendo en el juego.

-Dime Darien… ¿Quieres que termine el juego yo?- Le ronroneo pasando sus manos por su cuello. Darien por fin cayó del ensueño y la sorpresa por la actitud de Serena, y le sonrió con malignidad. Tomándola bruscamente de la cintura y apegándola a su cuerpo, la beso con fuerza y pasión. Demostrándole todo lo que sentía por ella en el beso.

-Dime Serena… ¿Aun quieres ser la bruja…, o prefieres ser la princesa?- le susurro en su oído, mordiéndola sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja… ella gimió entre sus brazos.

-Mmmm… depende… ¿Me pervertirás, o te pervertiré?- Le pregunto jadeante y ocasional, como quien no quiere la cosa. Darien sonrió pasando sus manos por entre el escote de la yukata.- ¿Qué prefieres, mi príncipe?

-Prefiero violarte…- Le respondió Darien. Serena lo miro fingiéndose escandalizada.

-¡¿Qué?

-Que estudio arte- Le mintió Darien con una risa, fingiéndose inocente. Serena le abrió la yukata con brusquedad.

-¡A mi no me vengas con eso!… ahora mismo me violas.-Le dijo ella, siguiéndole el juego. Darien rio y la empujo al suelo posicionándose sobre ella.

-Lo que usted ordene, su majestad.

La beso profundamente tomando su larga cabellera entre sus manos, e introduciendo su lengua en su boca, combinando sus sabores en uno. Uniéndose de una manera diferente y hermosa. Serena le abrió y quito por completo la yukata a Darien y pasó sus manos por su piel ardiente. Estaba ardiendo en la pasión que los consumía, y Darien sentía las manos de Serena heladas a diferencia de su piel.

Que diferencia había entre los dos… ella era cálida y apasionada, pero su piel estaba fría como el invierno, Darien era frio y distante mas su piel ardía como mil infiernos, quemándola en su pasión. Se complementaban y entre ambos, alcanzaban la tibieza del alma.

El bajo por su hombro, levantando las piernas de Serena en torno suyo y presionando contra el centro femenino. Dios, como la amaba. Serena gimió fuertemente y el acallo sus gemidos con su boca. Y abandonándola nuevamente al placer, continuo bajando y lamiendo su cuerpo hasta abrirle por completo la Yukata y desnudar su cuerpo ante él.

Bendito Dios, ella estaba gloriosamente desnuda bajo la Yukata. Y Darien no pudo evitar sonreír al observar que ella venia preparada para lo que se les venia. Bajo sus caricias en su cuerpo, y le quito por completo la yukata riendo felizmente. No importaba que aun estuviese adolorido… solo importaba poder estar pronto dentro de ella y disfrutar del lugar donde le correspondía.

Darien abrió sus muslos y se acomodó entre la desnudes de ella. Serena forcejeo para sacarle la ultima prenda que los dividía del éxtasis. Él la ayudo, y pronto, se vio libre de la hamaka, quedando igual de desnudo que ella. Ella sonrió alegre cuando él se posiciono justo frente a su entrada, preparándose mentalmente para el dolor que se le venia.

Él la miro y el mundo se detuvo. Solo existían ellos dos alejados de un mundo contaminado por el mal. Sus corazones entrelazados y los sentimientos revoltosos mezclándose entre si. Y antes de sumergirse en ella, y mostrarle el placer del amor, le dijo la verdad.

-Te amo Serena…, te amo desde antes de saber quien eras tu, te amo desde antes de siquiera darme cuenta,… y creo que te he amado desde que me lanzaste tu examen por la cabeza.- Le dijo con sinceridad. A Serena de le inundaron los ojos a causa de las lagrimas de felicidad y risa al recordar ese incidente.

-Yo también te amo Darien…, te amo desde que me regañaste por mis calificaciones… y te amo más que a nada en este mundo.- Le dijo. Darien la beso por última vez, y de un majestuoso golpe entro en ella.

Serena se apretó a su cuerpo, acostumbrándose a la invasión del miembro de Darien, y a pesar de que le dolía ligeramente, se sentía unida de una manera exótica y exaltante al amor de su vida. Gimió excitada cuando el placer se abrió paso al dolor y Darien comenzó a moverse en su interior. Él enterró la cabeza en su hombro y levanto sus caderas para que ella enredara sus piernas en torno a él. Ella hizo caso a su silenciosa petición y se aferro a sus hombros, preparada para cualquier cosa.

Ella gemía fuertemente y Darien tomo un ritmo acompasado a su acto, incitándola a disfrutar de su cuerpo, y mientras se enterraba en ella, tomaba sus senos sudorosos y los masajeaba levemente, enterrándose una y 0tra vez, una y otra vez,… más profundo, más dentro.

Serena sintió los músculos tensarse dentro de si, arrugándose y estremeciéndola profundamente. Un deseo enorme de que Darien saliera de su interior y al mismo tiempo, se enterrara lo mas profundo posible. Las embestidas de Darien se hicieron frenéticas y Serena se sintió alcanzar el éxtasis de su pasión. Jadeo fuertemente cuando Darien lanzo un gemido victorioso y inundo con su semilla su interior. Marcándola de una manera particular como solamente suya.

Y se dejo caer sobre ella, con la respiración agitada y cansado. Pero ambos sin ninguna duda completos. Darien levanto el rostro para mirarla y pudo ver la sonrisa soñadora que pendía de sus labios, y le correspondió la sonrisa de igual forma. Amaba a esa cabeza de chorlito.

Serena sentía fuegos artificiales a su alrededor, y se tardo en notar que no solo era su interior el que aun explotaba con los fuegos, si no que también afuera de la casa, fuegos artificiales daban comienzo al festival de la primavera. Y también, daban comienzo a la primavera de su amor.

El salió se su interior y se acomodó a su lado para abrazarla, sintiendo que no necesitaban palabras para profesar lo que sentían. Serena se aferro a su abrazo y ambos enredaron sus cuerpos cansados. El olor a pasión y amor inundaba la habitación con su dulce elixir.

Pasado unos minutos así, Serena rio tontamente y Darien frunció el ceño, curioso porque riera.

-¿De que te ríes?- Le pregunto él, fingiendo molestia. Ella rio de su cara.

-¿Sabes cual es la ventaja de ser una princesa…?- Le pregunto ella, respondiendo su pregunta con otra. Él le sonrió al ver la alusión que hacia ella a su primer encuentro.

Darien la beso profundamente y ella se dejo querer antes de seguir con la conversación, mientras sentía un nuevo deseo crecer en su interior, y ahuecando su trasero contra su erección punzante e insaciable le pregunto Feliz.

-¿Cuál?

Ella le sonrió muy abiertamente juguetona. Y respondió sensualmente.

-Que siempre puedo elegir cuando quiero ser la bruja…

**_Fin..._**


End file.
